Una mirada que nos acerque
by AyaMe mUraSaKi
Summary: Ella no conocía en persona al tal Edward, pero ya estaba planeando hacerle una estatuilla que llevara grabado con letras muy grandes: "El mejor hermano de la historia del universo". Claro, ademas de estar enamoraba de él. Semi Au
1. Prologo

Hace poco terminé de ver este maravilloso anime y quede perdidamente enamorada del EdWin. (Vi Brotherhood, hasta donde se el primer anime no es muy apegado al manga y además tiene un final muy triste, no planeo verlo pronto… quizá, con el tiempo)

AMO, AMO, AMO la relación de Al y Ed como hermanos, son mis hermanos favoritos con creces, son tan dulces que casi me da diabetes. Y Ed y Win se han convertido en mi OTP suprema, lo cual nunca creí posible pues soy fanática del NaLu.

Pero no voy a aburrirlos mas con mi cháchara sin sentido.

Nos vemos en el final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Winry Rockbell siempre se había jactado de ser una persona positiva, cuando algo malo le pasaba solía cerrar los ojos y contar del uno al diez -veinte cuando era algo muy grande-, cuando los habría era como si las cosas malas hubieran desaparecido; era un viejo truco que su madre le había enseñado y siempre le funcionaba.

Funcionó cuando sus padres murieron en la guerra cuando ella tenía seis años, funcionó cuando hubo un toque de queda en el pueblo y ya no pudo ir a la escuela, también cuando estaba escondida en el refugio escuchando las explosiones junto a todos e incluso cuando tenía que atender a personas mutiladas y reconectar miembros robóticos en la pequeña clínica improvisada que su abuela habia armado en lo que antes era el taller de su pequeña casa.

Todos en el pueblo les tenían un gran cariño a las dos mujeres Rockbell por lo generosas que eran, a pesar de que vivían en plena guerra civil. Pinako y Winry eran mujeres fuertes que siempre tendían una mano amiga a quien le hiciera falta.

Pero cuando una epidemia azotó el pueblo, Winry entendió que no se podía tener una actitud positiva eternamente y que no era tan fuerte como ella misma creía.

La gente observaba con tristeza e impotencia como la joven se volvía un mar de lagrimas arrodillada frente a una lapida que rezaba: _"Pinako Rockbell. Excelente madre, esposa y abuela. La mejor mecánica de automail que seguirá reparando nuestros corazones desde el más allá"._

Aunque Winry contó hasta el cien las cosas no mejoraron y las lagrimas no se detuvieron. Estaba oficialmente sola, el último familiar que le quedaba con vida habia muerto… ya no le quedaba nada ni nadie.

—Winry querida— una mano en su hombro la hizo mirar hacia atrás para poder ver a la mujer —Ya comienza a atardecer, tenemos que refugiarnos… puedes venir a mi casa si…— la joven se puso de pie y la interrumpió antes de que terminara su oferta.

—Agradezco mucho su amabilidad Elina san, pero quiero quedarme en mi casa—, claro; prefería quedarse frente a la lapida de su abuela hasta el día siguiente pero, como bien habia dicho la mujer, ya comenzaba el atardecer y por lo tanto el toque de queda. Winry sabia que si se quedaba era casi seguro que al día siguiente no seguiría respirado, y aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal, sabia que Pinako y sus padres se sentirían muy decepcionados; solo por eso se iría a su casa… a esconderse en el refugio.

—Winry chan— pronuncio Elina con pesar, no sabia que decirle y es que ¿Qué le dices a una chica de diecisiete años que acaba de perder a su única familia?. Estaba a punto intentar de decir algo cuando ambas se percataron de un muchacho que se acercaba a paso firme.

—Te acompañare a casa, vamos— dijo con una voz gruesa mientras le ofrecía la mano. Elina se sintió aliviada, Winry y él eran amigos desde la infancia -las malas lenguas decían que pronto iba a ser algo más- y no habia nadie mejor para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo hasta la punta de aquella colina en la que se encontraba la pequeña casa-consultorio-taller Rockbell.

James Lambert era un joven alto y fornido de la misma edad de Winry, rubio y de ojos azules igual que la mayoría en Amestris. Sus buenas obras en los difíciles tiempos de guerra rivalizaban con las Rockbell, siempre ayudando a los heridos y a los refugiados. Ademas, James tenía el conocimiento básico de la alquimia, así que era muy útil en las labores de reconstrucción de los pueblos cercanos y lejanos. A veces no se le veía en semanas.

—Vamos Win—, repitió al ver que ella no movía ni un musculo y seguía observando su mano, la conocía desde niño y sabía que no estaba bien, que lo mas probable era que necesitaba tiempo a solas; pero ese no era el lugar adecuado y cada vez se hacia mas tarde.

Finalmente, y como si despertara de una ensoñación, Winry tomó la mano que James le ofrecía.

Elina pensaba en la joven mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar, era triste ver como la maldita guerra destruía a las personas, aun a los mas jóvenes como Winry. Cuantos y cuantos niños no se habían visto en la misma situación que ella, abandonados a su propia suerte sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo. Maldijo una y otra vez a los rebeldes que se habia levantado contra el gobierno y habían empezado con ese atroz baño de sangre. Y, mientras cerraba las múltiples cerraduras de su casa y se escondía en su pequeño refugio con sus dos hijos, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tardaría la guerra en alcanzar plenamente a Rizembull y que sería de todos ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se que es algo corto, pero la verdad es que me gusto mucho ^^

Me va hacer muy feliz recibir sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho y los acepto con gusto, así sean criticas (constructivas claro esta).

Me dolió matar a Pinako, pero que se le va a hacer.

Hay una referencia a un dorama en este cap, si alguien me la adivina le dedico un cap (se que no es mucho, pero de algo a nada).

En fin, espero publicar algo pronto, de este o de mis otros fics. Los veo luego aventureros de la vida.

Abrazos súper apretados a todos ¡Aye Sir!


	2. 1 El extraño bajo el árbol

_Solo la trama y James me pertenecen, Ed, Al, y Win son de Arakawa dono_.

 _Disfruten de la lectura_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

 **El extraño bajo el árbol**

Una fina chaqueta se posó con delicadeza sobre sus hombros, sabía de quien era y le agradecía pues el viento en esas épocas del año era bastante fuerte.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron en silencio por el sendero de tierra que conducía a la casita amarilla, cuando finalmente llegaron a los escalones de la entrada, James habló.

—Ocúltate Win, ocúltate e intenta descansar—. Se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse cuando la mano de Winry lo detuvo

—Quédate—, pidió con la cabeza gacha —la tarde es peligrosa incluso para ti James, ya podrás irte mañana—

Siendo completamente honesto, James quería quedarse con ella, Winry era más que solo una amiga; era la chica que amaba -aunque sabía que ella no lo veía de esa manera-. Pero no quería aprovecharse, y menos aun en el estado tan vulnerable en el que se encontraba.

—No te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien. Recuerda que tengo mi alquimia para protegerme—, y le sonrió intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Como toda respuesta, un puño se estampó contra su cabeza, ocasionándole un chipote de tamaño considerable.

—¿¡Qué demonios Win!?— reclamó sobándose el área afectada

—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Nadie esta exento de que algo malo le ocurra! Si no lo sabré yo. Ahora cállate y entra a la casa—, ordenó con las manos en la cadera y el seño muy fruncido. James no pudo mas que reír -sintiéndose genuinamente aliviado de verla actuar como de costumbre-, mientras entraba sin protestar. De cualquier forma, no es como si alguien lo estuviera esperando en casa pues sus padres habían muerto hacía algunos años; vivía en centro del pueblo junto con otros jóvenes en sus mismas circunstancias, pero ellos no iban a armar escandalo si no aparecía.

Una vez dentro, Winry le devolvió a James su chaqueta y luego se encamino a la cocina para preparar un té.

—Es duro sabes… es difícil saber que ya no va estar esperando a que me despierte para hacer juntas algún automail— su voz sonaba melancólica y las lagrimas bajaban libres por su rostro. James comprendió que se habia equivocado, ella no necesitaba soledad… necesitaba compañía.

Se acerco a ella por la espalda cuando ésta acomodaba las dos tazas de té en una bandeja, no se lo pensó mucho cuando la abrazo por la espalda.

—No estas sola Win—, le aseguró —estoy aquí para ti, y toda la gente del pueblo también -los que quedan-. Todos somos familia en Rizembull así que nunca vas a estar sola—.

Winry se giró en sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él y así poder abrazarlo cómodamente mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho. Ella lo sabía, sabía que todo lo que James le habia dicho era la pura verdad; pero se habia sentido tan abatida y sola que le reconfortaba la amable voz de él recordándoselo.

—Gracias James—, pronuncio cuando se separaron. Tomaron el té que habia quedado olvidado en la encimera y se sentaron en el pequeño comedor, con la sirena que anunciaba el inicio del toque de queda como fondo.

—¿Cuánto crees que falte?—,a menudo Pinako y ella hablaban de eso cuando escuchaban la sirena, ¿Cuánto tiempo de relativa tranquilidad les quedaba aún?

—¿A que te refieres?—

—Digo que es extraño, aunque había pequeños disturbios a lo largo del país; la guerra estallo plenamente luego de la revuelta en Ishval. Y aunque Rizembull es uno de los pueblos mas cercanos a Ishval, los militares aún no han llegado aquí y aún no se convierte en una zona de guerra en el pleno sentido de la palabra; como lo es Slums, Yous Well o Reole. Pero ¿Cuánto falta para que eso ocurra?—

—Preocuparse demasiado por el futuro te dará dolores de cabeza Win—, aunque lo dijo con cierto tono de burla para intentar aligerar el ambiente; lo cierto es que también estaba preocupado. Las palabras que ella había dicho realmente lo hacían pensar, pero tenia que decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Rizembull es un pueblo pequeño que, ademas, apoya al gobierno. Cuando vinieron la primera vez en busca de soldados y médicos, la gente acudió al llamado, igual que la segunda vez. También esta el hecho de que todos somos pobres, no es como si los soldados o los rebeldes pudieran venir a quitarnos los recursos que tenemos, el toque de queda es solo por la gente que huye de South City y que pasan por aquí cuando se les persigue, pero solo ocurre por las noches y es, en realidad, para evitar que las pobladores queden atrapados en esos disturbios. Así que no te preocupes Win, que aún falta mucho tiempo para eso, si es que algún día ocurre. Aquí no hay rebeldes, nada malo tiene que pasar—.

Winry deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder creer en las palabras de su amigo. Pero sabía que solo eran eso, palabras; solo el deseo de un chico inocente. En el fondo, ella sabía que les quedaba poco, sentía como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder y que la muerte de su abuela habia sido un presagio, como si alguien no hubiese querido que ella viera lo que venía.

Estuvieron en silencio un poco mas, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Luego se dirigieron al sótano que hacía de refugio por la noche y de taller por el día. Los padres de Winry habían sido doctores muy buenos y ella se habia criado leyendo libros de medicina en vez de libros para niños, por esa razón tenía el conocimiento suficiente para ser una buena doctora, solo le faltaba el certificado. Aun así, su pasión eran los automails; ella amaba poder darle a la gente piernas para que pudieran andar por si mismos, brazos y manos para que pudieran sostener su propio futuro en sus propios hombros. Por esa razón el refugio estaba lleno de partes que poco a poco iba ensamblando, el material era caro y difícil de conseguir pero ella se las apañaba reutilizando algunas partes.

—Este lugar es un desastre— reclamo James mientras pateaba un trozo de metal.

—¡Oye no hagas eso!— ¿Cómo se atrevía a patear una de sus valiosas piezas? —Eso bien podría ser la parte final de la pierna de alguien—

—Ya, no te sulfures chica. Oh, veo que ya tienes algunos terminados—. En la mesa -que de milagro no estaba tan llena de herramientas- habia dos piernas y dos brazos listos para ser conectados a sus dueños.

—Si—, pronunció con cariño mientras pasaba los dedos de forma suave y cariñosa por el frio metal —la abuela y yo los terminamos hace dos días, ella tenia prisa en terminarlos porque el chico realmente los necesita—. Su voz se habia tornado melancólica, pero ya no habia mas lagrimas; de nuevo era la chica fuerte que James conocía de antaño, así que decidió seguir hablando del automail para que se animara un poco, después de todo algo le habia llamado la atención.

—¿Quieres decir que los cuatro son para una sola persona?—

—Si… es triste ¿no lo crees? Él perdió todas sus extremidades y, hasta donde se, también algunos órganos internos. Pero mañana tendrá piernas y brazos de nuevo—.

Siguieron hablando de todo y nada durante un buen rato, ignorando los ruidos de afuera y luego ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando James despertó, un rico aroma lo impulso a dirigirse a la cocina. Allí encontró a Winry con un delantal puesto y sirviendo el desayuno; no era la gran cosa pues la comida no abundaba y debía cuidarse bien, pero cuando él la probó, le supo a la gloria misma.

—Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor—, pidió la chica obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta —Necesito que vallas al pueblo a traer a Cedric—

—¿Cedric?— ¿Quién rayos era ese?

—Cedric Cooper es el dueño de los automails, como usamos muchas partes de los viejos para los nuevos no puede llegar aquí por si mismo. Solo necesito que empujes la silla que la abuela y yo le acondicionamos—, aclaró al ver su rostro, suponiendo que pensaba que tendría que cargar al tal Cedric. Y no es que eso le molestara a James pues había llevado a hombres heridos hasta la casa en ocasiones anteriores, lo que le incomodaba era pensar como tendría que llevarlo pues, obviamente, este no podría sostenerse de su espalda.

El desayuno transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad y luego James se fue al pueblo a traer al cliente, mientras Winry se ponía a trabajar en su taller y al mismo tiempo intentaba recordar los síntomas de algunas enfermedades.

.

.

.

Mientras James llegaba al centro del pueblo, se dijo que hubiera sido buena idea preguntar a Winry donde podía encontrar al señor Cooper, señas particulares no necesitaba pues se trataba de un hombre sin extremidades -lo decía sin animo de ofender-, y Rizembull tampoco era un pueblo tan grande como para que no lo encontrara… pero tenía flojera de buscar.

Decidió detenerse un momento cuando vio a unos niños jugando cerca de uno de los poco prados que aun estaban verdes. Uno de los niños llamó su atención en especifico, este tenia como unos cinco años y llevaba un gato entre sus manos regordetas -el pobre animal seguro estaba diciendo sus últimos maullidos- y se acercaba a la sombra de un árbol donde otro niño, un tanto mayor, esperaba sentado junto a una silla de comedor.

—¡Ten cuidado Ace! No lo aprietes demasiado o podrías hacerle daño—, el niño; Ace al parecer, se detuvo a ver al pobre gato en estado de seminconsciencia y se echó a llorar.

El desconocido bajo el árbol soltó una carcajada, algo muy raro de escuchar en esos tiempo. James pensó que si hubiera sido una chica habría decidido que el niño reía cono los mismos ángeles… pero como era un chico de diecisiete sacó esos pensamientos de su mente para poder seguir viendo la escena

—No te preocupes que no le has matado, tráelo con el resto para que esté mas tranquilo—.

Solo entonces, James se percató de algunas cosas. La primera: el niño ya no era tan niño pues tenia entre unos catorce o quince. Segunda: estaba rodeado de gatos a mas no poder, gatos flacos y sucios pero que se notaban tranquilos a su alrededor. Y tercera: las mangas de su camisa colgaban inmóviles a sus lados, igual que las piernas del pantalón estaban extendidas frente a él aparentemente vacías; el resto de los niños le confirmaron quien era el desconocido bajo el árbol.

—¡Cedric nii san! He encontrado uno muy pequeño que tiene una patita lastimada—, anunció el que parecía más grande de todos, un niño de unos ocho o nueve años.

—Tráelo junto al resto Demian, ya veremos qué hacer con él—. Todos los niños corrieron hacia el _"señor Cooper"_ y James quiso reírse de forma irónica por su descubrimiento, en otras circunstancias hasta se hubiera dado un golpe en la cara; pero la realidad ya lo habia golpeado como para hacerlo él mismo, y es que estaba seguro de que trataba de un hombre mayor, quizá un ex soldado que habia ido al pueblo en busca de un poco de tranquilidad… nunca se imagino que Cedric Cooper era un jovencito menor que él y que, al parecer, estaba tan solo que no tenía ni quien pudiera llevarlo a recoger sus automails.

La guerra era una maldita perra que gustaba de hacer sufrir a los más vulnerables. Él mismo había perdido a sus padres, el señor Lambert se habia marchado una tarde con la maleta llena de idealismos, pensando que podría marcar la diferencia acabando con algunos rebeldes y ayudando así al gobierno. Unos meses después un soldado con mirada muerta y olor a pólvora llego a la puerta de su casa, anunciado que el señor Lambert habia caído en uno de los primeros enfrentamientos que tuvo lugar en Ishval y que, como su familia, debían sentirse orgullosos del servicio que él habia prestado.

James tenia diez años.

La señora Lambert se mantuvo fuerte por su hijo y apenas y derramo algunas lagrimas durante el funeral, al que solo asistieron algunos vecinos -ningún otro militar presentando sus respetos-. Luego de eso trabajó duro para poder solventar los gastos hasta que, tres años después, contrajo tuberculosis y falleció luego de dos meses luchando con la enfermedad. Para ese entonces se habia mudado a Rizembull y James ya habia aprendido un poco de alquimia. Un año después conoció a las Rockbell y su vida mejoró.

Es cierto que habia pasado por momentos difíciles, pero no habia sido demasiado dramático o tan duro como muchos otros, como seguramente le habia pasado a Cedric.

—Hola— saludó una vez que estuvo cerca de todos los niños, porque todos eran niños —Estoy buscando a Cedric Cooper—.

—Soy yo, ¿en que puedo servirle?—, aunque su tono era curioso tenia una mirada desconfiada, James se sorprendió porque parecía la mirada de un adulto y no de un jovencito.

—Mi nombre es James Lambert y la propietaria de automails Rockbell me ha pedido que te… acompañe a recoger tu pedido— dudó un segundo, inseguro de como decirlo sin ofenderlo; pero el chico no parecía ofendido sino que comenzó a reír de manera sincera, tanto que cuando miro dentro de sus ojos verde olivo ya no eran mas los de un adulto si no los de un niño.

James pensó -de nuevo- que si fuera una chica habría quedado encantada con la tranquilidad que su mirada reflejaba en ese momento. Pero como era un chico se limito a comprender porque los gatos y los niños estaban tan cómodos a su lado, eso y ademas tener un ligero sentimiento de envidia, él mismo no era capaz de demostrar ni una cuarta parte de la tranquilidad que tenía el extraño bajo el árbol.

—Gracias por decirlo de manera amable—, y habia sincera diversión en su voz —Y lamento los problemas que pueda causarte—.

—No es ningún problema amigo—. Cedric lo miró asombrado y él supuso que sencillamente no se lo creía del todo… poco imaginaba que una palabra tan simple -mas tarde apoyada con acciones- podía ser tan importante.

—Bueno niños, tengo que irme pero los veré más tarde—, anunció una vez que superó su asombro, moviéndose con dificultad hacia su silla. James no tuvo que pensárselo mucho para ir a ayudarlo, y se ganó una mirada cautelosa de esos ojos verde olivo seguida de una sonrisa amable… era un tanto contradictorio.

—Cedi nii san ¿Qué hacemos con los gatos?— cuestiono Ace preocupado mientras miraba a sus amigos felinos

—Solo déjalos aquí Ace, si están tranquilos pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran—.

Después de ver como todos los niños se marchaban ambos comenzaron el camino hacia la casa amarilla que era el taller guion consultorio. James descubrió que a Cedric le gustaba mucho hablar con las personas y que ademas era muy educado y amable, que no era de Rizembull y que aunque solo llevaba dos semas allí ya se habia ganado el cariño de muchos y ademas le encantaban los gatos. Pero también descubrió que era un chico increíblemente reservado y, a pesar de su gusto por las conversaciones, no hablaba mucho de sí mismo; cada vez que la conversación se tornaba personal desviaba el tema hacia alguna otra cosa, lo hacía con tanta facilidad que parecía tener practica en eso. Cuando llegaron a la casa Cedric ya tenia el suficiente conocimiento de James como para escribir su biografía completa, pero James solo sabia cosas superficiales y sin sentido, tan fáciles de deducir como que su cabello era rubio de un corte parecido al militar, sus ojos verde olivo y que cargaba con grandes demonios… nada más allá de eso.

.

.

.

.

.

Winry habia pasado gran parte de su mañana atendiendo a algunos pacientes, no tenia la gran cosa en medicinas, pero por lo menos había aprendido lo suficiente sobre hierbas medicinales como para saber cuales ayudaban con la fiebre o los dolores de cabeza.

Las cosas eran extrañas porque la abuela ya no estaba con ella, pero no se sentía tan horriblemente vacía como imaginó, Pinako sabía que no iba a sobrevivir y por esa razón se paso sus últimas semanas preparándola para cuando ella ya no estuviera. Su falta dolía, y dolía mucho; pero lo estaba llevando bien.

Se talló la frente con el ante brazo para limpiarse el sudor, el trabajo era duro para ella sola y la chica que le estaba ayudando aun no aparecía, seguramente se había distraído con algo. Winry se dirigió al refugio guion taller para sacar las piezas de automail pues seguramente James no tardaría en llegar.

Le causo un poco de gracia el pensar que seguramente James creía que Cedric era algún cuarentón veterano de guerra cuando en realidad solo era un niño… un desafortunado niño. Cuando Pinako y ella lo atendieron no pudo evitar sentir lastima pues habia perdido hasta las rodillas y los brazos por poco debajo de los hombros; pero toda lastima desapareció después de hablar un rato con él. Cedric era alguien casi tan positivo como ellas y cuando lo vio a los ojos, un sentimiento de ternura y cariño se apodero de su ser, como si se tratara de su hermano pequeño.

Cuando sacaba la última pieza alcanzó a escuchar una alegre risa en la entrada y de inmediato supo que eran los chicos que estaba esperando, solo Cedric podía reírse como si fuera un ángel. La saludó amablemente cuando llegaron a la puerta y agradeció que enviara a James a buscarlo; después de ayudarlo a desvestirse tanto Winry como James se dispusieron a realizar la dolorosa tarea de conectar loa nervios al automail pues aun no llegaba la chica que le ayudaba.

Para sorpresa de Winry, Cedric no se quejó en ningún momento y ademas se mantuvo conversando con ellos, " _por alguna razón que desconozco, no me duele ni un poco"_ habia dicho luego de ella le preguntara, y su voz se habia llenado de melancolía, pero los mayores decidieron pasarlo por alto. Cedric se habia levantado del sofá dispuesto a probar sus nuevos miembros cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, la joven iba a recitar el discursillo de siempre -automails, reparaciones y clínica Rockbell ¿En que podemos servirle?- pero se detuvo cunado vio la piel morena de su aprendiz

—Que bueno que has llegado chica, necesito tu ayuda con algunas cosas... ¿me esta escuchando?— preguntó al percatarse que no se habia movido ni un milímetro y no había saludado como era su costumbre. Solo estaba allí para con la mirada clavada en la espalda del chico que se ponía su pantalón.

—¿Estas bien?— a James también le alarmo cuando el reconocimiento lleno los ojos de la chica y una lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. Cuando Cedric escuchó la pregunta se giro de inmediato. Sus ojos se dilataron por la impresión de verla, ella por su parte solo callo de rodillas cubriéndose la boca con una mano sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Qué pasa?— cuestiono Winry preocupada mientras la sostenía por los hombros. Aquel chico habia causado una profunda impresión en la morena que ella no podía entender. Pero antes de obtener una respuesta, Cedric comenzó a acercarse con pasos pequeños y vacilantes, ademas de la palpable emoción en sus ojos.

—Soy yo Paninya, realmente soy yo— dijo con la voz inundada de sentimientos. Y solo entonces ella pareció despertar de un ensueño, se levanto y también se acerco lentamente a él, hasta quedar a unos pasos; tan cerca que podía tocarlo si estiraba un poco su mano.

—¿A-Al? ¿Alphonse Elric?—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Supongo que se debe al nombre de mierda seguido por un resumen de mierda. O tal vez he venido a dar aun fandom que esta en hiatus.

Pero espero que con el tiempo alguien encuentre este fic y decida darle una oportunidad.

¡Aye Sir!

(P.D.T: Me siento estúpida por haber hecho una oferta que nadie respondió… que oso TwT)


	3. 2 Historia

_Solo la trama y James me pertenecen, Ed, Al, y Win son de Arakawa dono_.

 _Disfruten de la lectura_

 _¡Aye Sir!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Historia**

—¿A-Al? ¿Alphonse Elric?—, la voz de Paninya estaba tan cargada de sentimientos, de los cuales la incredulidad y la sorpresa sobresalían, que les erizó la piel James y Winry.

—Sí, Alphonse—, volvió a confirmar. Paninya estiró su mano de forma cautelosa hasta posarla en la mejilla de él, disfrutando el tacto de la piel de su viejo amigo —soy real Paninya—. Y eso fue lo último que necesitó para lanzarse a sus brazos y aferrarse a su pecho, riendo y llorando por lo increíble que era tenerlo frente a ella después de tanto tiempo.

James y Winry se sentían confundidos, por un lado estaban felices por que ellos dos se habían reencontrado después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo; pero no entendían porque ella lo llamaba Alphonse cuando él habia dicho llamarse Cedric. Eso y también tenían la sensación de salir sobrando en esa escena, Winry le hizo una seña a su amigo para retirarse; y estaban apunto de hacerlo cuando los más jóvenes por fin se separaron y Paninya miró a Winry con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara.

—Eres mala Win—, reclamó sin estar realmente molesta y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro —debiste decirme que Al estaba aquí—

—¿Te refieres a Cedric Cooper?— cuestionó divertida, quien podría estar molesto después de ver tan conmovedora escena, ademas seguro él tenia sus razones para mentir sobre su nombre.

Cedric -o Al, o cualquier otro nombre que tuviera- rio nervioso mientras se rascaba una mejilla y Paninya lo miraba de forma suspicaz.

—¿Quién demonios es Cedric Cooper?—

—Es una larga historia… pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo terminaste en Rizembull?—. " _Allí esta de nuevo"_ pensó James al ver su habilidad para no hablar de sí mismo.

—No intentes eso conmigo Al—, reclamo Paninya, no dispuesta a olvidar el asunto —Te creí muerto… todos lo creímos— y una expresión de dolor se instalo en su rostro —Quiero… no, exijo una explicación—.

—Lamento haberles causado dolor—, y ahora era él quien tenía la expresión atormentada.

—El dolor pasado es dolor pasado, pero aun así quiero saber porqué estuve dejando flores cada tres mese en una tumba durante un año… lo ultimo que supe fue que estaban en Reole… y luego…—

Tuvo que interrumpirse al ver la dura mirada que le estaba dando, más propia de su hermano que de él mismo. Claro que al conocerlo de tiempo atrás, supo muy bien que era lo que trataba de decirle… esa mirada llena de desconfianza le gritaba que guardara silencio.

James era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, y aunque se sentía fuera de lugar en la conversación, se habia quedado muy atento hasta que el otro muchacho le lanzó una dura mirada a él y a Winry, haciendo que Paninya cortara su relato. Era una mirada muy similar a la que le habia dado cuando se conocieron, pero a la vez muy diferente; una mirada que alguien tan joven no debería tener.

—En todo este pueblo no hay nadie mas confiable que Winry— aseguró Paninya

—Se que podría confiar en la señorita Rockbell con mi vida de ser necesario—, y había tal seguridad y convicción en su voz que Winry se sintió halagada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ante tal afirmación alguien la interrumpió.

—¿Estas diciendo que no confías en mi?— le encaró incrédulo, pero la mirada de Al no se suavizó; dando a entender que eso era lo que ocurría

—Debes estar bromeando, yo soy tan confiable como cualquiera de ellas—, señaló a las chicas de forma acusadora y con tono ofendido —¡Por dios amigo! Te traje hasta aquí de forma desinteresada y sin pedir nada a cambio, confía en el hombre que empujó tu silla colina arriba— esta vez lo dijo con cierto tono de diversión esperando así aligerar el ambiente, pero Al no cambio su expresión.

—¿Cedric?… ¿Alphonse? Bueno tú, conozco a James desde hace mucho tiempo y es una buena persona. Yo te garantizo que…—

Antes de que pudiera completar su frase, un golpe resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de un quejido infantil.

—Oye, ¡deja de actuar paranoico Al! Te estas comportando igual de grosero que Ed y, que yo recuerde, tu eres el hermano amable. Así que empieza a ser el Alphonse bueno y educado de siempre en vez de esta horrible imitación de tu hermano—. Paninya estaba molesta… bueno, en realidad no lo estaba; mas bien estaba triste. Ella sabía de sobra que Al y su hermano mayor habían pasado por cosas horribles, pero siempre habia admirado la fortaleza de ambos. Edward era desconfiado por naturaleza y Alphonse amable por naturaleza, así eran sus personalidades, pero el ver a Al actuar tan arisco le hacía pensar que le había pasado algo tan, tan pero tan malo que habia logrado derrumbarlo, a él… a quien siempre consideró como un gigante de acero.

—Vale, lo siento— y esta vez fue él quien abrazo a la morena —Es solo que llevo un buen tiempo sin un amigo cerca—, cuando la soltó, no se separó completamente de ella sino que la tomó por los hombros, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

—Supongo que ya es hora de decir la verdad. Esta es una historia que también les va a interesar a ustedes— comentó levantando la mirada hacia Winry y James.

—¿Significa que me dirás desde el principio, principio, principio?—

—No desde el principio de los tiempos, si eso es lo que insinúas—. Luego de una risa general los cuatro se pusieron cómodos en la sala y Winry agradeció no tener mas pacientes porque la cosa se veía interesante.

Cuando Alphonse estaba apunto de comenzar su relato, Paninya lo interrumpió como si hubiera tenido algún tipo de revelación.

—¿Qué dirá Ed cuando se entere de esto?—. Una risa sin ganas se escapó de sus labios

—¿Antes o después de que tenga un estallido de cólera? Los secretos son pesadas cargas para mi Pan… pero son mucho peores para nii san. Al contrario de lo que algunos creen, el calla no para evitarse una corte marcial, quiere evitármela a mí, no quiere que la gente me vea con lastima y… en pocas palabras, esta intentado protegerme—.

Winry no tenía idea de quien era el tal Ed, y había llegado a comprender que era alguien de un carácter bastante fuerte; pero estaba considerando seriamente hacerle alguna estatuilla que tuviera grabado "El mejor hermano" con letras muy grandes porque, demonios, el hombre se preocupaba mucho por su hermanito.

James solo comprendió que, efectivamente, el secreto que guardaban era tan grande que bien valía una corte marcial, y lo suficientemente grave como para involucrar al ejercito.

—Nosotros nacimos aquí en Rizembull. Papá era un alquimista estatal en East City y llevábamos una vida cómoda. Pero una noche todo cambio.

Nii san dice que papá había tenido un importante acenso y lo esperábamos en casa con una cena especial. Parece que llego muy alterado y diciendo que debíamos marcharnos del país cuanto antes; fuimos enviados a nuestra habitación mientras nuestros padres hablaban, y poco después mama entró a por nosotros y nos marchamos esa misma noche con solo lo esencial—. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras se tallaba un brazo de forma nerviosa.

—Como si estuvieran huyendo—. Alphonse asintió, James tenia razón… ellos… su padre huyó.

—Mamá dijo que fue difícil, pero logramos atravesar el desierto hasta llegar a Xing y nos establecimos en un pequeño poblado. En realidad fueron buenos tiempos, aunque los viajes de papá siempre eran largos, se aseguraba de pasar tiempo junto a su familia.

Él era un excelente alquimista y no dejó de practicar aun en tierra extranjera, tenía cientos de libros que mi hermano comenzó a leer, poco tiempo después Edward probo ser un prodigo practicándola.

《Nii san estaba comenzando a enseñarme cuando los viajes de padre se hicieron cada vez más largos… hasta que un día no volvió. Mamá siempre estuvo esperándolo con la seguridad de que regresaría, pero mi hermano pronto entendió que pasarían muchos años hasta que volviéramos a saber de él—.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Al, yo…—

—No te preocupes Pan, ya hace tiempo de eso. Que papá nos dejara no fue, ni de cerca, lo más duro por lo que pasamos… pero si fue el comienzo.

Xing llevaba algunos años con conflictos internos a causa de la elección del próximo heredero pues el emperador tiene hijos en todos y cada uno de los clanes y los cuarenta y tres querían el poder. Nosotros vivíamos en territorio del clan Yao, clan de uno de los mejores candidatos a la corona.

Ling Yao era muy querido por su pueblo—, agregó con una sonrisa… la primera desde que había comenzado su relato.

—Lo conociste— afirmó James.

—Si. Ling no tiene pinta de príncipe y es una buena persona, humilde. Fuimos vecinos cuando niños y se hizo buen amigo de mi hermano. Causaron muchos estragos en la ciudad— una risa salió de sus labios con el recuerdo de tantas travesuras.

—Pero bueno, el mayor de todos sus hermanos, Hui Ying, ordenó un ataque al clan Yao con la esperanza de matarlo. No lo consiguió pero si sumió a la gente en la pobreza; para mamá fue especialmente difícil pues tenia que mantenernos a los tres y nunca había dominado bien el idioma. Aunque nii san trabajaba utilizando su alquimia no era suficiente, el no me dejo trabajar con la mía; pero aun así no habría sido suficiente. Mamá descuidó su salud y contrajo tuberculosis, la enfermedad avanzo muy rápido… solo duró una semana antes de… bueno, solo fue una semana—.

Winry sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar, realmente deseo abrazar a Alphonse -o Cedric-. Pero sintió mas pena por el mayor de los hermanos, Al era tan pequeño que ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero seguro él si tuvo que soportar el dejar su hogar, amigos y familia sin ningún aviso. Realizo la difícil tarea de adaptarse a nuevas personas, nuevo idioma y país. Siendo joven tuvo que afrontar el abandono de su padre y convertirse en el hombre de la casa, teniendo que trabajar para su familia y luego la enfermedad les quitó a su madre. Era solo un muchachito que lo habia perdido todo y no solo tenía que cuidar de si mismo, si no que también de su hermanito. Realmente iba a hacerle esa estatuilla.

—Yo tenia seis años cuando murió y al principio no lo entendí muy bien, fue un duro golpe cuando lo hice; no podía hacerme a la idea y recuerdo haber llorado durante semanas, apenas comía y casi no dormía. Pero cuatro meses después de que… muriera, fue cuando entendí, cuando comprendí que al encerrarme en mi dolor no me estaba haciendo daño a mi… lo lastimaba a él—, la culpa, cruel y dura culpa fue lo que llenó el rostro de Al y Paninya, que estaba a su lado, le pasó un brazo por detrás dandole un suave masaje en la espalda en un intento de reconfortarlo.

—Aun ahora no se que fue, exactamente, lo que Ed sintió en ese entonces. Pero estoy seguro de que fue una agonía mucho peor que la mía, aun así se mantuvo ocupado esos cuatro meses. Supe que trabajó duro y de mil maneras para asegurarse de que saliéramos a flote, recuerdo que se iba muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba ya muy entrada la noche—. Hizo una pequeña pausa para intentar pasar el nudo que se habia formado en su garganta pero no lo consiguió, así que decidió continuar aun con el riesgo de que la voz se le cortara en alguna parte del relato.

—Pero ese día apenas comenzaba el atardecer cuando llegó. Nunca, ni antes ni después, he visto a mi hermano tan destrozado como entonces—su voz sonaba estrangulada mientras mantenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la vista clavada en el suelo —Ling Yao lo llevaba con mucho esfuerzo porque él estaba ahogado de borracho—.

—¿¡Edward estaba borracho!?—, Paninya no se lo podía creer, recordaba muy bien a Ed diciendo que odiaba el alcohol y nunca lo había probado.

Una risa amarga escapó de la garganta de Al.

—¿Increíble no? Ed solo tenía diez años y una carga demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros. Entre lagrimas me pidió disculpas por ser tan inútil, por no haber evitado que papá se fuera y no haber salvado a mamá. Me pido perdón por pasar tanto tiempo trabajando, por no cocinar igual de bien que ella y no estar a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba.

《Después empezó a maldecirse, diciendo que de nada le servía ser un genio si no podía hacer nada por las personas que amaba. Dijo otras cosas y me pidió perdón por muchas más… pero al final, antes de quedarse dormido dijo algo que me hizo recapacitar _"Yo también la extraño"—._ Su voz se habia convertido en un simple susurro.

—Me di cuenta de lo injusto que habia sido pues ella no solo era mi madre, también era suya y no solo yo la habia perdido… también él.

Pero mi hermano había estado tan ocupado velando por mi que no había tenido tiempo de llorarla siquiera.

《Afortunadamente para él, Ling nos habia dejado solos cuando comenzó a llorar, así que no habia visto todo el espectáculo. Esa también fue la razón por la cual tuve que llevarlo solo a la cama, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tirado en el piso de tierra de nuestra choza. Y allí vino la peor parte. Estaba cambiándolo porque apestaba a wiski y cuando sacudí su pantalón unas monedas cayeron al piso.

Era el dinero exacto que Ed le pagaba a nuestra vecina para que nos diera comida o víveres para prepararla… no faltaba ni un solo centavo. La única forma de que hubiera conseguido wiski sin comprarlo era…—

—Lo robó—, Paninya se llevó una mano a la boca, le parecía algo tan insólito y tan difícil de creer que solo lo hacía porque era el mismo Alphonse quien se lo estaba contando —Edward robó—.

—Si. Algún tiempo después, Ling me dijo que cuando lo encontró le habia reñido por desperdiciar así el dinero con el que íbamos a comer ese día y el siguiente. Pero, aun en su estado, nii san le grito que era el deber de un hermano mayor el cuidar del pequeño y que prefería vender su alma antes que permitir que faltara algo tan esencial, y ni loco se gastaría ese dinero.

《Al día siguiente Ed no se sentía bien, así que lo acompañe al trabajo, y el siguiente y el siguiente y el día después de ese; a partir de ese momento siempre trabajamos juntos aunque él se negara al principio. Siempre intente que mi hermano compartiera sus cargas conmigo, pero él nunca estuvo dispuesto. Dos meses después, en de las tantas noche que Ed usaba para estudiar en vez de dormir, me despertó con una sonrisa que no le habia visto en mucho tiempo; dijo que habia descubierto la formula y que ya tenía la solución a nuestro problema—. Alphonse guardo silencio por un minuto entero, y todos lo aprovecharon para pensar.

Paninya siempre creyó ser una de las pocas personas que los conocían un poco más, pero ni ella se habia imaginado que habían pasado por todo eso… que ambos tenían tanta culpa en sus espaldas.

Winry, por su parte, creía que una estatuilla no seria suficiente para el tal Edward. Ella se imaginaba que para cuando la madre murió, el tendría mínimo unos catorce años… pero solamente era un niño igual que Al.

James hace rato que habia empezado a llorar, siempre habia tenido corazón de pollo y esta historia se ponía tan triste que no pudo evitarlo. Pero, muy al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaba, era una persona suspicaz y realmente había prestado atención; así que durante ese minuto de silencio trato de imaginarse cual era la solución de la que hablaba el mayor de los hermanos. La respuesta le llego de inmediato, pero no era algo posible, ni siquiera existía una verdadera formula para eso y no habia manera de que un niño de diez años pudiera crearla… ¿o si? ¿Realmente era algo siquiera posible? Y entonces recordó la mención de una corte marcial. ¡Wow! Y también ¡Oh rayos!

—¿Una transmutación humana?— interrumpió el silencio con su pregunta llena de incredulidad.

—Algo así— respondió casi en un susurro.

—Algo mas grande ¿verdad? Intentaron una resurrección—, afirmó, cuando Al se lo confirmó no pudo evitar sobresaltarse —Eso es algo imposible, no hay manera de que un niño de diez años descubriera algo así—

—Mi hermano es un genio, tiene un coeficiente intelectual mucho mas alto que el de la mayoría—

—Ojala lo usara siempre— murmuro Paninya entre dientes y rodando los ojos, lo cual provocó que Al soltara una carcajada sincera.

—Tienes razón Pan—

—Me parece imposible, es uno de los mas grandes tabús de la alquimia—

—Lo es. El gobierno prohibió las transmutaciones humanas, aunque lo hizo por una razón muy diferente.

Pero el punto es que Ed lo descubrió y yo lo ayude, sin embargo la alquimia de rige por la ley de intercambio equivalente. Tontamente creíamos que solo teníamos que dar los elementos de los que esta hecho un cuerpo humano y creímos que bastaría con un poco de nuestra sangre por su alma

Pero resucitar a una persona es una cosa muy seria, se esta interfiriendo con las leyes de la naturaleza y, puesto que la alquimia es una ciencia esta sujeta a estas leyes… quisimos ser dioses y la verdad nos castigo por eso. La verdad es justa con sus castigos, pero muy cruel también. Yo anhelaba sentir la calidez de mi madre, caminar junto a ella y tomar su mano como siempre, así que la verdad se llevó mis brazos, piernas y alma—

Winry y Paninya lloraban, le habia ocurrido algo demasiado cruel al pobre chico.

—Pero si se llevó tu alma entonces como…—, a James siempre le ganaba la curiosidad y Winry le dio un zape por preguntar de forma tan insensible

—No hay problema Winry san. Es cierto que la verdad tomó mi alma pero… etto… no se como explicarlo porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo bien, solo nii san lo sabe con exactitud… no estaba muerto, solo… algo así como atrapado.

No se que era lo que mi hermano anhelaba, pero solo perdió la pierna derecha. El realizo otra transmutación para traer mi alma de regreso y anclarla a mi cuerpo—.

—¿¡Anclar un alma!?—

James llevaba muchos años estudiando la alquimia por su cuenta, aunque no habia podido perfeccionarla por falta de un maestro. Pero había leído bastante, y anclar un alma humana a un cuerpo era algo que los científicos llevaban mucho tiempo estudiando y aun no lo lograban—. ¿¡Es imposible que un niño pudiera lograr algo así!? Sencillamente no me lo puedo creer—.

Alphonse sonrío amargamente mientras se daba la vuelta y les mostraba su nuca. Realmente nadie habia prestado atención antes pero, efectivamente, había un circulo de transmutación grabado con tinta roja.

—Mi hermano lo consiguió… pero también tuvo un precio, el dice que no fue demasiado y salió ganado, pero yo creo que su brazo izquierdo fue un precio alto. Él grabo el circulo con su propia sangre y solo él puede renovarlo… tengo que ser muy cuidadoso— lo último lo dijo con un toque de diversión.

Winry necesitaba conocer a Edward para poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba. Él también habia sufrido un castigo pero aun así estaba dispuesto a dar su cuerpo mismo por su hermano. ¿Qué tanto tienes que amar a una persona para estar dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio así?

—Cuando volví a abrir los ojos… el cuerpo de mi hermanos estaba sobre mi tan sangrante como yo mismo. Fue entonces cuando me percate de otra cosa que habia perdido, aunque mis extremidades habían sido arrancadas, no sentía ningún dolor.

Ling Yao me escuchó gritar y fue a ayudarnos.

Para no hacer esto demasiado largo, les diré que mi hermano vio algo ese día y confirmo que resucitar al alguien es completamente imposible para un ser humano. Pero él cree que hay una posibilidad de recuperar nuestros cuerpos, los dos conseguimos hacernos con automails y nos recuperamos en tiempo record. Luego fuimos a las tierras del clan Chang a estudiar la alquimia de Xing con una chica que era experta en la alkahestria. Finalmente las investigaciones de mi hermano nos trajeron de regreso a Amestris y él se unió al ejercito para poder continuar su investigación.

A los doce años mi hermano se convirtió en el alquimista nacional mas joven de la historia… en un perro del ejercito—

Hubo otro momento de silencio ¿Realmente podrían recuperar sus cuerpos?

—Alphonse no se si me estoy entrometiendo… pero ¿Esto implica que no puedes sentir dolor?— así se explicaba porque no habia sentido nada cuando James y ella conectaron sus nervios, un proceso con el que hasta algunos adultos lloraban.

—No solo eso Winry san, tampoco siento calor o frio. Aunque me gusta abrazar a la gente, en realidad no siento su tacto contra mi piel, no percibo los sabores de la comida o los olores en el ambiente. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la calidez se mi hermano—.

Los ladridos de Den, el perro de Winry, alertaron a los cuatro jóvenes pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hace nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre en la entrada.

El hombre era de piel morena y complexión robusta, con cabello muy negro y en rastas atadas en una coleta, ademas de tener puesto un uniforme militar.

—He venido por usted Cedric san, en el pueblo me informaron que lo encontraría aquí—

Al se levanto deshaciéndose del agarre de Paninya en sus hombros y miro al hombre de forma seria.

—¿Que pasó con…?—

—Zampano ha sido asignado a otro trabajo. Mi nombre es Jerso y seré su sombra desde hoy—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He de admitir que tengo este capitulo listo desde antes de publicar el anterior, pero me había sentido un poquito desanimada y no lo subí el martes sino hasta hoy.

Hubo una personita maravillosa que esta siguiendo mi historia y se lo agradezco, no tengo derecho a exigir un review cuando yo misma no siempre dejo aun cuando los fics me encantan.

Pero el empujoncito final me lo diste tu cariño, sí tú Ren Urahara, espero que este capitulo te ayude con tus dudas.

Como sea, gracias por leer aventureros de la vida, les mando un abrazo virtual súper apretado y un pato ¡Aye Sir!

P.D.T: se que dije que no tengo derecho a exigir reviews, pero igual me harían muy feliz si se toman esa molestia xD


End file.
